The shape of many areas of the human body is complex and can vary considerably from one individual to another. As such, for some non-invasive physiological measurements, the industry has turned to adhesively-applied sensors. Adhesively-applied sensors have various problems and limitations. An adhesively-applied sensor cannot be easily repositioned and may have an adhesive bond that is compromised. In addition, adhesively-applied sensors do not adhere well to some subjects or measurement sites due to moisture (perspiration), oil, hair, or fur. An adhesively-applied sensor can lift away from the tissue when the subject moves or flexes, thus resulting in erroneous data. An adhesively-applied sensor requires a cable leading away from the sensor which impairs patient mobility and measurement reliability.